El Principe y el Demonio
by EnchantedLady
Summary: El Príncipe Masato acaba de perder al amor de su vida,y buscando una solución a a su dolor, dio con la forma de invocar al señor de las Tinieblas. Lo que no se espera, es que este rey Infernal sea vea exactamente igual que su amado Ren.


En las afueras de aquel pueblito, en la época de las cruzadas, un joven príncipe se hizo con un libro, un libro prohibido, escrito con puño y letra de un viejo mago, y usando como tinta, la sangre de una joven doncella virgen, sacrificada en una noche de luna llena en nombre del señor de los avernos.  
Se adentró en el bosque, en aquellas tierras occidentales que poco conocía, hasta dar con aquel castillo abandonado, en donde llevó a cabo el más grande de las invocaciones, aquella que llamaba a ni mas ni menos que al mismísimo ángel negro, el primer rebelde, y señor de todo el reino de las sombras…  
El joven príncipe, con sus cabellos lacios de color azul y sus ojos lilas, se quedo helado, cuando, desde el centro del pentagrama, surgió aquella imponente y hermosa figura, ojos azul cielo, pero de mirada fría y orgullosa, y sus cabellos rubios estaban adornados con unos grandes cuernos negros, y por supuesto, las alas de negro plumaje que se alzaban majestuosas tras su espalda, completando la digna figura de monarca infernal.

-Un humano…- murmuró con su gélida y sensual voz, pero con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, tomando la mano del muchacho y arrodillándose, en una parodia burlesca del mismo trato en el que los hombres trataban a las personas como el joven- mi bello príncipe Masato…- murmuró mientras se la besaba , dejando en la piel del chico, una sensación de calor por donde sus labios rozaban – cual es la razón de tu llamado?-

La impresionante apariencia del demonio había dejado sin habla al muchacho por unos segundos, porque realmente, no creía que realmente fuese a funcionar aquello, y ahora, al ver a semejante entidad, temida de sobremanera al igual que todos sus seguidores y sobre todo, con ese contraste de oscuridad y belleza, que lo hacía irresistible para cualquier hombre o mujer que existiese en a tierra.  
Más no dijo nada, hasta que el demonio se incorporó de nuevo, con esa sonrisa felina, y sus ojos fríos, mirándole como si estuviese premeditando mil y un maneras de divertirse con el muchacho, aunque claro, sabiendo quien era el señor de los avernos, sus mañas y su famosa maldad sin piedad, no podía presagiar nada bueno.

- Has decidido, hacer pacto con el rey de los caídos, señor de los demonios y gobernante de las sombras- habló suave en su oído

Masato podría haber jurado, que no existía vos mortal, más sensual y aterradora que la de aquel ángel negro, sus piernas temblaron con el solo susurro en su oído, y el brazo fuerte, que, se había enredado en su cintura en menos de un segundo , pegando su cuerpo al del ser oscuro, dejándole notar su calor, un calor palpitante que hacía que su propio cuerpo se pusiese a danzar al ritmo de ese suave golpetear, haciendo que su corazón latiese con más fuerza aún.  
- Los pactos, con demonios, son peligrosos su majestad- pronunció la última palabra con un pequeño dejo de burla – El precio por mis favores, es tu alma entera, una vez hecho el pacto me pertenecerás, en cada segundo de tu existencia…- le acarició la mejilla, como un tierno consuelo con doble intención – a cambio, tendrás, el poder de tu nación, la sabiduría para reinar hasta el fín de tus días , en donde, regresarás a mi, como parte de mi harem personal…-  
Pasó su lengua por la piel del cuello del peliazul de forma lujuriosa hasta llegar a su oído nuevamente y volver a susurrar.

-Agradece que eres el humano más bello que he visto desde hace mucho tiempo y por ello te hare parte de mi eden infernal-

Las emociones de Masato eran encontradas, por un lado, no podía dejar de ver ese hermoso rostro y sentir que podía perderse una y mil veces en esos ojos, y por el otro lado, la idea de un infierno luego del poder en vida, se le hacía aterradora… aunque si era junto a aquel hermoso demonio….

-No quiero poder- murmuró suave sin dejar de mirarle- yo… solo quería saber… si podía invocarte…-  
Eso pareció enfurecer al demonio, que soltó al muchacho arrojándolo al suelo, abriendo sus alas mostrándose cuan majestuoso era.

-¿Osaste invocar al rey de los Infiernos solo para mostrar tu valia? Tu, pequeño e insignificante humano tratando de calmar su sed vanidosa!-

Movió su mano y las sombras bailaron por toda la sala, sujetando al peliazul con fuerza, con las manos extendidas y sus piernas en alto, dejándolo completamente vulnerable mientras se acercaba.

-Solo por eso, te hare mío de todas formas- con un solo movimiento de sus garras, rompió la pechera del traje del príncipe y sus pantalones, dejando marcas rojas en aquella piel blanca y suave, que hizo que el rubio demonio se relamiese lleno de deseo.

El chico se debatía, su orgullo le impedía entregarse a aquel ser de forma pasiva, y más que nada, porque aquello amenazaba con terminar su vida, justo momentos antes de haber encontrado un motivo por el cual vivir.

-¡Dejame!- replicó pero pronto se quedo sin habla, cuando lo que parecía iba a ser un tacto rudo, hosco e invasivo, fue una dulce caricia, que le hizo estremecer por completo, gemir sin control y sobre todo, perderse en esos ojos azules y fríos que le miraban fijo, mientras las manos del demonio recorrían con dulce lujuria su pecho, deteniéndose en sus pezones rosados, para besarlos y lamerlos, arrancando más gemidos y jadeos necesitados del príncipe.

- Mi dulce y travieso Masato…- acarició sus labios y con un rápido movimiento de sus garras, rompió sus pantalones , deleitándose con la esbelta figura del peliazul y sin perder más tiempo, empezó a acariciar la entrada de su intimidad, rozando sus suaves dedos contra ella mientras que sus sombras se ocupaban de masturbar el miembro de su joven víctima – mmmh se te siente tan caliente mi príncipe, eres virgen ¿verdad?- hundió sus dedos en aquella íntima cavidad y empezó a moverlos al ritmo que sus sombras se movían sobre el pene de su víctima – claro que lo eres…-  
Masato se sonrrojó al sentir los dedos del demonio en su interior, al principio quiso zafarse, a pesar del éxtasis al que lo tenía sometido, y aquellas declaraciones, casi burlescas sobre su nula experiencia en el sexo, no ayudaron a que se relajase  
- Haa mmm… de..dejame!... eso a ti.. n…no… - trató de poner resistencia, pero aquellas sombras, con un tacto casi aterciopelado, y los dedos en su interior , moviéndose de forma provocadora, arrancándole jadeos cada vez más fuertes, hasta convertirlos en gritos de placer, anunciando un próximo orgasmo que nunca llegó, puesto que las sombras se habían enroscado de tal forma en su erección, que le impedían correrse, más las sensaciones no paraban, los roces y los dedos de aquella criatura ancestral entrando y saliendo, con un obsceno ruido húmedo.

-Mira majestad- el rubio demonio sacó los dedos del interior del chico para lamerlos- estas tan húmedo como una doncella en su noche de bodas….

-N..no digas esas cosas! Haa! Mmmh- las sombras seguían masturbándolo pero no le dejaban correrse, provocando que su cuerpo se tensase, y casi rogase por poder terminar – Por favor.. dejame.. mh… dejame….-  
- Crees que voy a acceder a tu pedido mi lindo concubino? –  
Aquellas palabras, causaron sorpresa, temor y un enorme jadeo de pena por parte de Masato

-Que!? No haaa mmmh…. ¿Como.. Que concubino? -  
El demonio sonrió divertido y pícaro, tomo la mano del chico , y con su garra tatuó en su dedo anular izquierdo un estrella de cinco puntas invertida.

- Desde ahora, te tomo como uno de mis esposos, y este, es nuestro pacto- le tomó del mentón y le beso, con la sensualidad digna del señor de los pecados, mientras que las sombras jalaban las piernas del chico , dejándole abierto y expuesto, listo para ser poseído por el rey de las tinieblas.  
Más el joven príncipe no pudo más que gemir, necesitado y expectante, poco le importaba pertenecer a aquel ser infernal si con ello podía sentirle adentro, todo su cuerpo lo deseaba, y su entrada palpitaba deseosa, al sentir como la virilidad del demonio se rozaba insistente, jugando, tentándole, mientras sus lenguas danzaban en un fogoso beso , y sin más preámbulos, le penetró, de un solo golpe, siendo así uno con su nuevo esposo.

- Haaa! Ren!- Masato gritó aquel nombre prohibido, arraigado en el fondo de su corazón, el nombre de su difunto amor, y que, la cruel paradoja , se parecía al demonio. – Te Amo! Ren!-  
Lucifer sonrió, claro que sabía hasta el más oscuro secreto del corazón de Masato, incluido ese amor ciego que tenía por el muchachito rubio que ya no caminaba por el mundo de los mortales, y cuya forma había tomado para presentarse ante Masato.

- Mi dulce Masato- volvió a besarle, mientras empezaba a embestirle de forma firme, brutal, sosteniendo al chico con sus sombras para poder entrar en lo más profundo de él, mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarle, sus costados, su bella cintura, su pecho y sus sensibles pezones, los cuales alternaba su tortura con besos, mordidas y pellizcos, hasta que su propio cuerpo se empezó a desbordar de placer, con cada gemido, cada grito de su joven amante, con verle perder la cordura en sus ojos, y sus mejillas rojas, por el placer y la pena, de ser tomado por primera vez

- Mi dulce Masato- susurró sensual en su oído, mientras sus sombras levantaban las piernas del chico, permitiéndole poder besarle de la forma más apasionada jamás conocida , arrancándole el aliento – tan bello, y ahora mio!-  
Clavó sus garras en la espalda y caderas del príncipe, mientras que el joven, preso de la excitación en su púnto máximo, se aferraba a su espalda, enredando sus dedos en sus suaves plumas negras mientras su cuerpo por fin era liberado para poder llegar al éxtasis.

- Haa.. ¡! Haa! Re..Ren! te amo!- no paraba de gritarlo, con su bella y dulce voz, y eso pareció suficiente para avivar todo el cuerpo de su nuevo dueño

- Masato! –le beso , de forma feroz mientras daba una ultima y poderosa estocada en el interior del otro, derramando su esencia caliente a borbotones, al punto de escurrirse por los muslos del chico y gotear en el suelo, mientras que sentía como el semen del joven manchaba su mano, su vientre y parte de su pecho- Mi hermoso Masato- le beso de forma tierna, mientras sus sombras, que antes habían sostenido con fuerza al príncipe, ahora lo sujetaban de forma gentil , permitiéndole abrasarle, y marcar sobre el corazón del chico el símbolo de su pacto.  
Su semilla seguía escurriéndose, y por donde las gotas , blancas y rojas, por la sangre de Masato , empezaban a brotar hermosas enredaderas de rosas negras y escarlatas, creciendo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Ren…- Masato acarició la mejilla del demonio – por favor, déjame llamarte Ren…- suplico agotado, por haber hecho el amor de forma tan salvaje y también por todas las emociones vividas.  
Lucifer, ahora Ren, sonrió y le beso de nuevo, pero fue un beso casto, un roce de labios mientras salía de su interior y le recostaba en el colchón de rosas que se había formado bajo ellos

- Entonces, llámame Ren- se recostó a su lado, en aquel lecho de pétalos y uso una de sus alas para abrigarle, dejando que se acurrucara en su pecho- Descansa …-  
No, no sabía por que demonios había aceptado convertirse en Ren ahora, ni por que se quedaba a su lado, cuando la tradición marcaba que una vez terminada la faena, se retiraba…

Pero por alguna razón, su deseo en ese momento, era permanecer junto a aquel joven humano, verlo dormir sobre su pecho, y sentir como conservaba el calor bajo su ala.

_- Buenas noches mi dulce príncipe de las tinieblas- _


End file.
